FSC 93
|debut = None|return = |withdraw = None|pre = FSC # 92|nex = FSC #94|image = }} For the 93rd instalment of FSC, we gather in the city of Romeo and Juliet, our lovely host city of Verona, Italy. This is due to the victory of Francesca Michielin with Un cuore in due for Italy during the previous edition. FSC 93 sees a further increase to 34 participants, due to the return of Malaysia, after an absence of one edition. Victory goes to Finland, for the first time, gaining 115 points. The host country, Italy, finishes in second place and Croatia in third to complete the top 3. During this edition, a shocking 3 juries did not submit their votes: Armenia, France and Slovenia; and were subsequently moved to the bottom of the scoreboard. Ironically, France could have finish in 3rd place, had it voted. The Host City Verona is a city on the Adige river in Veneto, northern Italy, with approximately 265,000 inhabitants and one of the seven provincial capitals of the region. It is the second largest city municipality in the region and the third largest in northeast Italy. The metropolitan area of Verona covers an area of 1,426 km2 (550.58 sq mi) and has a population of 714,274 inhabitants. It is one of the main tourist destinations in northern Italy, owing to its artistic heritage, several annual fairs, shows, and operas, such as the lyrical season in the Arena, the ancient amphitheatre built by the Romans. The Venue The Verona Arena is a Roman amphitheatre in Piazza Bra in Verona, Italy built in the first century. It is still in use today and is internationally famous for the large-scale opera performances given there. It is one of the best preserved ancient structures of its kind. In ancient times, nearly 30,000 people was the housing capacity of the Arena. Nowadays, for security reasons, the maximum attendance is 15,000 people. The Hosts The hosts for the event are Carlo Conti and Milly Carlucci. Camilla Patrizia "Milly" Carlucci (born October 1, 1954) is an Italian television presenter, actress and singer. Carlucci played the role of Urania in the 1985 film The Adventures of Hercules. In 1996 she became a Goodwill Ambassador for UNICEF. Since 2005 she has been the sole host of the Italian version of Strictly Come Dancing. In 2009 she became the first woman to host the Miss Italia beauty pageant. Carlo Conti (born 13 March 1961) is an Italian television presenter. Born in Florence, Conti graduated in accountancy, then he was a bank teller from 1981 to 1986. After some experiences in radio as a presenter and a DJ, he debuted as a television presenter in 1985, hosting the Rai 1 musical show Discoring. He later hosted several successful TV programs, including Aria fresca, L'eredità, I migliori anni, Tale e Quale Show, Domenica in and five editions of Miss Italia. In 2014, Conti was named as a host and the artistic director of the Sanremo Music Festival for 2015. He continued in these roles for the 2016 version of the festival, and will do so again in 2017. The Show * Armenia, France and Slovenia did not vote and were moved to the bottom of the scoreboard. The Results The Winner Niila - Restless heart: